


I Missed You

by katsudonfemmefatale



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge (Victuuri) [14]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Canon Compliant, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, In Public, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Public Transportation, Smut, Train Sex, Trains, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsudonfemmefatale/pseuds/katsudonfemmefatale
Summary: Viktor goes to meet Yuuri at the airport at the end of episode 9, and they have a very interesting journey back to Hasetsu.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gwaeren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwaeren/gifts).



> Hey beautiful people. Thank you once again for all the support on my lil fics. I'm getting back into this 30 Day thing with a vengeance, even though it's taking me like double the time to do ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> This is the 'Public Sex' fic for the challenge ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Sorry it's not full blown anal but ya know
> 
> I'm dedicating this work to Gwaeren, because she's a total babe.
> 
> As ever, pls follow me on tumblr for more Victuuri trash at katsudonfemmefatale.tumblr.com <3

The flight had been long.  
_Way too long._  

In fact, the past couple of days had felt like an eternity. 

Yuuri had been mostly alone for the entirety of his skating career, and then Viktor showed up and suddenly he couldn’t be without him. He was used to sharing everything with him now; his practices, his exercise, his meals… even his baths! The only thing they kept separate were those small hours in the evening when Yuuri would retire to his room, sometimes catching up on manga, sometimes chatting with Phichit, before going to bed. But even that was something that Viktor would change if he had his way. It seemed to be nightly habit that Viktor would ask once again – as he had from the very first night – if they could sleep together, and each night Yuuri would refuse.  
It wasn’t that Yuuri didn’t want him too, of course. Yuuri wanted to be with Viktor every minute of every day. As he went to bed each night, he thought about what it might be like for Viktor’s taller body next to him, to lay his head on his chest, to know the touch of his skin, the feel of his hands… but there was something that Yuuri wanted even more. To keep Viktor in his life as long as possible.  
He was certain that if he allowed Viktor to be with him constantly then he would eventually do something to ruin it, to drive him away. He was so sure of it that even spending the time with him that he already did was difficult. Yuuri just couldn’t get it into his head that Viktor wanted the same things as he did. He was just being a concerned coach, right? He just wanted to get to know him as his student, _right_? 

At least, that’s what he _had_ thought… until China. 

Yuuri was used to the throwaway comments Viktor would make about their relationship. Things like, “what do you want me to be to you?”, “your boyfriend, then. I’ll try my best”, “at the very least, I would [like to see you naked on the ice]”. He thought the fact that they were often laden with innuendo was just a translation gap. But when Yuuri had stood in front of him, mid-panic attack, crying, and Viktor had thrown out a “should I just kiss you or something?”, Yuuri was mad. Viktor had no clue about Yuuri’s feelings for him, but to Yuuri it still felt like a taunt; like his _feelings_ were throwaway. Because the truth was he so _desperately_ wanted to kiss Viktor… but never like this.  
And then, barely an hour later, Viktor _had_ kissed him. And despite Yuuri’s slight embarrassment, this time it _was_ the right moment. 

Yuuri’s world changed after his coach had kissed him.  
He still had trouble reconciling the fact that _his coach_ was Viktor Nikiforov.  
Viktor Nikiforov.  
The words were like syrup in his mouth.  
He had spent years rolling the syllables over his tongue.  
And now, he was here. He was here and he was real and he was human and he was _even more gorgeous_ and kind and generous and loving… and now… _his_? 

Yuuri and Viktor’s worlds aligned in China.  
After the competition, Yuuri actually spent hours debating with himself about the nature of the kiss. Maybe it was another cultural gap? Maybe this was a European thing? The fact that they had fallen on the ice in so dramatic and romantic a fashion was just overexcitement on Viktor’s part. Surely. Even now his brain sought to work against him.  
But then that night after dinner with Phichit and Chris, having barely closed the door to their hotel room, Viktor had kissed him again. And this time, it was _entirely_ different. His tongue invaded Yuuri’s mouth, his body pressed him against the door, his hands gripped his hips.  
That was the time Yuuri allowed himself to give in to Viktor.  
To everything he had dreamt about since he was 12 years old. 

And then had come Russia. And he was there, insisting Viktor leave him. It was Yuuri’s decision, he knew Viktor had to be with Makka in that moment or none of them would ever forgive themselves if the worst happened, and yet it didn’t make it any easier.  
Yuuri’s body _ached_ with how much he missed him. He didn’t know why. He didn’t think it possible. Viktor had always been everything to him; his inspiration, his goal, his crush, his idol… but now he was his entire _world.  
_ Viktor and Yuuri had meant to be staying on in Russia a little, but after Viktor had left, Yuuri changed his ticket so he would be flying back to Fukuoka the day after the competition. He knew he would be exhausted, but he didn’t want to stay there without him. 

Yuuri had managed to sleep, but he was still tired. He checked his watch as he landed: only a little over two hours and he’d be with him again. He stepped into the hall of the airport, merging into the traffic that had exited the flight with him… and then he heard it.

_WOOF!_

His head spun around, and there was Makka! For a moment, just a moment, he had the same feeling he had had when Makka had greeted him at the Hot Spring for the first time and he had briefly thought it was Vicchan… no, it can’t be Makka… but it _was_. His eyes drifted up, and there was Viktor, looking vulnerable and upset and his eyes widening as they spotted each other at the same time through the glass. In that moment they were both entirely too close and too far away, and both of them started to run.  
Those seconds felt like minutes to Yuuri as he ran to Viktor. He reached the doors, and then there was nothing but Viktor, stood there, his arms wide open for only Yuuri. He ran to him and melted into his arms. Yuuri’s arms clasped tightly around Viktor’s waist, and he buried his face into his jacket, soaking up the scent of him once again. 

“Yuuri, I’ve been thinking what I can do for you as your coach from now on.”

“Me too.” 

And he had.  
Their relationship had changed. Viktor was no longer just his coach. Yuuri didn’t know how long it would stay that way, and he would never want to halt Viktor’s progress, his return to skating… but he wanted him to stay with him as long as he could. He knew that this season would probably be his last, and then Viktor could go back to being _Viktor Nikiforov_.  
Yuuri pushed him away but kept a firm grip on his shoulders, Viktor rocking back on his heels a little. He needed him, just for now at the very least. 

“Please be my coach until I retire!” 

Viktor smiled warmly. He grasped Yuuri’s hand, then placed a gentle kiss to his fingers. 

“It’s almost like a marriage proposal.” 

Yuuri’s face softened as they closed their arms around each other once more. He understood. For now, he and Viktor would remain.

They stood, just holding each other for a few moments, before Viktor broke the silence, still holding him tightly.

“I wish you’d never retire.” 

And now Yuuri allowed himself to finally cry, all of the emotions of the past few days spilling out of him. Viktor truly wanted to be with him. In whatever capacity, he had said he hoped that Yuuri never retired, that he wanted to keep on being with him… and even though Yuuri knew that wouldn’t be possible, the impact of Viktor’s words hit him hard.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri wasn’t sure how long they stood like that, just holding each other and crying. But at some point he became vaguely aware of the other people around them, staring on, and another incoming flight of people walking down the corridor toward the doors, and realised they should probably move.  
Yuuri pulled away, grasping Viktor’s hand, but Viktor pulled him back. He kissed him gently on the lips, then smiled, before they walked away hand in hand.  
His cheeks burned. It was still hard to reconcile his feelings, especially in his home country. Yuuri knew people would _definitely_ be staring at them now, and part of him wanted to explain to Viktor that they shouldn’t do that here… but he missed him so much that, for once, he dampened down his embarrassment and allowed it.   
All the way to the train, they talked and laughed and relished being back in one another’s company, Viktor peppering Yuuri’s cheek and neck and – _anywhere he could get hold of, really_ – with kisses, as Yuuri laughed and pushed him away.  
Finally, they were sat, and settled in for the hour and a half long journey by train. There were hardly any other passengers at this time of night, and they sat, hand in hand, as Makka plopped himself down and fell soundly asleep on the floor in front of them. Viktor leaned his head into Yuuri’s shoulder, closing his eyes.

“I missed you so much.”

“It’s only been two days.” 

Yuuri said it, even though it didn’t even feel true to him. Two days. More like two weeks.  
Viktor just nuzzled into him deeper, placing another kiss into his neck. 

“You smell good.” 

Yuuri huffed out a derisive laugh. 

“I’ve been travelling for nearly 20 hours! I’m sure that’s not true!” 

Viktor’s hair was tickling Yuuri’s neck as he shook his head. 

“It is. You smell like Yuuri.” 

He kissed his neck again… slower, deeper. 

“I slept in your bed.”

Yuuri swallowed, a million thoughts trying to go through his head ( _when did he last wash his sheets? Had he left anything embarrassing in his room? Viktor was in his bed?!?!_ ), but it was difficult when it felt like all of the blood in his body was travelling downwards. Another kiss, and this time a shiver ran down his spine.

“I really did miss you.” 

Yuuri’s eyes darted around the carriage. There were only two other people in here, at the other end, looking drowsy from their own journeys and gazing in the opposite direction, away from them. Still, something in Yuuri’s stomach dropped.  
He struggled to marry his anxiety and embarrassment with how much he _missed_ Viktor, and how intensely aroused he was right now. He tried to shake the last thought from his brain, images of he and Viktor entwined, playing like an antique slideshow just for him.  
Viktor hadn’t been ignorant to the change in Yuuri’s breathing, changing his movements so his breath ghosted over his student’s neck and up to the shell of his ear, then dragging his tongue just slightly across the surface of the skin. Yuuri’s eyes fluttered closed.

_Shit._

Yuuri grabbed his jacket from the seat near them and folded it over his lap. Then Viktor was whispering, low in his ear. 

“ _What’s wrong, Yuuri?_ ” 

But his tone wasn’t concerned. It was playful.  
_Oh nothing, Viktor, just that we’ve been apart for barely two days and I’ve got a raging hard-on at your slightest touch._  
Of course, that’s _not_ what he actually said, but it didn’t stop him from thinking it. Instead, all he managed was a broken, “ _Viktor…_ ”  
Viktor was holding Yuuri’s left hand in his, fingers entwined. He moved out of his hand and instead grabbed the top of it, thrusting it to his crotch. Yuuri’s cheeks burned immediately – he felt as though someone had taken a match to his face and ignited it – and although he had moved his hand away instantly, it would have been hard to _ignore_ the hardness through the thin black material that Viktor had invited him to touch. Viktor laughed a little at the look on his face.  
Oh God. They were on a train, the both of them painfully hard, and Viktor was acting as if it were nothing. Yuuri envied his confidence.  
Viktor turned in his seat, his back shielding anyone who may approach them from full view of Yuuri, his right elbow leaning up on the back of the seat as his head rested in his hand. This way he could not only shield Yuuri from view of others, but he had a full view of him to himself. He pressed his forehead against the side of Yuuri’s, just above his ear. 

“ _I want you… so badly._ ” 

Yuuri felt himself twitch under his jacket.  
Viktor had never spoken to him like that before.  
Even when they had done it a couple of times in the past weeks, it had always been in the comfort of the inn, behind closed doors and with whispered sweet nothings.  
He was surprised, and embarrassed, that he seemed to like it.  
Yuuri turned to face Viktor now. He wanted to kiss him. Viktor’s eyes flitted down to Yuuri’s lips, which he was currently licking, and seemed to understand. He leaned down and kissed him fully, their tongues crashing together and entwining effortlessly. Viktor’s lips were soft, slick now with their mixed saliva, and Yuuri tried desperately _not_ to think about how good they would feel on other parts of his body. They paused, just pressing their foreheads together, and Yuuri mumbled incoherently against Viktor. 

“huh?” Viktor asked. 

“... _want you too…_ ”

Yuuri’s voice was a little clearer this time, but still barely a whisper. He turned his head bashfully after allowing himself to say it, to admit it.  
Viktor’s left hand was on his thigh now, and his fingers slid under Yuuri’s jacket, creeping up his leg. Yuuri looked down, curious, more at himself than anything. He could clearly see what Viktor’s intentions were, where he was going… and yet Yuuri was not stopping him.  
Viktor’s fingers curled around Yuuri’s hardened length under the jacket, and Yuuri bit down on his lips, stopping himself from moaning. Viktor gave two lazy strokes, then seemed to decide that Yuuri’s trousers were too restricting. His hands travelled upwards, cold as they brushed over Yuuri’s belly, then dove down into his underwear.  
Viktor ran a thumb over the head of Yuuri’s penis, already leaking with precome. Yuuri heard the smallest, strangled moan escape from Viktor’s throat. His thumb brushed down his glans, over the knot of skin on its underside, and rubbed. _Too much._ Yuuri wanted to kiss Viktor so badly. To throw him down right here and shove his dick down his throat. _Home,_ he told himself, _at home._  
Viktor was clutching at him now, but his hand wasn’t moving. Yuuri could hear him trying to steady his breathing close to his ear. Maybe he was waiting to see if it was okay. Yuuri thrust up, just a little, into Viktor’s hand, and he started to move.  
The Russian was stroking him lazily, long fingers barely grazing over the skin of Yuuri’s cock. But despite the lack of friction, the fact that Yuuri finally had Viktor in his grasp – _or rather, Viktor had Yuuri in his_ – was turning him on immensely, and he knew (albeit from limited experience) that it would take only a few choice strokes from Viktor’s deft hands to have him screaming his name. 

“I thought of you…” 

The whisper in his ear was unexpected, and small goose bumps appeared across Yuuri’s arms as the vibrations of Viktor’s deep voice reverberated through his body. 

“As soon as I knew Makka was okay…” 

Yuuri’s eyes darted down to Makka, soundly asleep a few feet away from them. 

“I went home, and thought of you. I slept in your bed, and it smelled _just like you_. I couldn’t help it.” 

Viktor’s grip tightened, giving Yuuri the friction he so desperately wanted. He swallowed, then returned to biting down on his lips. 

“I _touched myself_ , Yuuri.”

Oh God. 

“I buried my face in your pillow and I smelled you and I wrapped my hand around my cock and I thought of only you.” 

His pace quickened and Yuuri’s brows furrowed. He tried not to let Viktor’s words affect him, but the thought of it… the thought of what Viktor had done… 

“I thought about fucking you on your bed. I was on my hands and knees, and I thought about you below me, taking all of me like a good boy…” 

Viktor was pumping ferociously now, body still shielding the world from them, his jacket still hiding what he was doing. He nibbled a little on Yuuri’s ear lobe. Yuuri was so close now, so fucking close. And Viktor on his ear… he had obviously already picked up how much he loved it when he bit him there a little… he choked out a small sob of “ _Vik…_ ”, trying not to thrust up and finish too soon. He so desperately wanted to come, but he also wanted to stay in this moment with Viktor, listening to him talk, feeling his touch… 

“I was fucking you hard and deep, and you were so _tight_ around me Yuuri. I was grabbing your hips as I slammed into your ass, and you were so _loud_ , and I felt you clench around me as I came, pulsing into you…” 

“ _Aah!”_  

It was small, choked, almost imperceptible… but Viktor’s neck craned around the carriage nonetheless. The others seemed to have fallen asleep at the back of the train and didn’t stir at the slight moan his – _boyfriend?_ – had let out.  
Viktor felt Yuuri, expanding and releasing in his hand, riding out his pleasure as hot bursts of liquid seeped over Viktor’s fingers. When he seemed to have finished, and Yuuri’s breathing began to return to normal, he turned and looked up at Viktor. Heavy lidded, his lips looking bruised from the way he had bitten them… Viktor definitely wouldn’t be able to hold back when they got back to Hasetsu. He smiled cheekily down at Yuuri, thinking about it. 

“I missed you so fucking much”, Yuuri whispered, and Viktor was shocked at the curse. 

“I missed you too, Yuuri~” and then he kissed him again.


End file.
